Worth a Sister's Randsom
by cyclonegal12
Summary: ON HIATUS The one person who could keep them from fighting. He thought she was dead. Now he knows differently. Can he and Sesshoumaru work together with the others to get her back safely?
1. The Carriage

Worth a Sister's Randsom

* * *

"Tonight's the night of the new moon." Kagome announced, "Where are we staying?" "Feh. Somewhere where no one can see me." Inuyasha replied. "I've heard there's a very good inn in the town over." Miroku put in, "I could always make up some dark cloud and get us all free rooms." Sango sighed. "If they've got nice warm baths that would be great." She said, "Normally I'd tell you off for your plan, but not tonight."  
The group had been searching for jewel shards for over three weeks with no stop. They were finally on their way home to Kaede's and the Bone Eater's Well.  
"But what about me?" Inuyasha asked, "I don't want to be seen!" "Then you'll just have to get into the room before sunset and leave after sunset." Kagome said, "There's nothing to it." "Fine." He replied, "Whatever." "Then let's go!" Shippo said, "I'm hungry." "You're always hungry." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
As Miroku had thought, the inn was very prosperous and willing to give them board and food for a night if Miroku would get rid of the 'dark cloud'. "Not a bad haul." Miroku said looking around the room. There was plate after plate of food on a large table in the middle of the room. The others were already eating.  
"The food's good!" Shippo exclaimed, "Come try it, Miroku!" "I believe I will." He replied taking a piece of sushi. "How many shards did we get from this search?" Sango asked, "It didn't seem like many." "Five." Kagome replied holding up her little jar, "One of them is really large too! It was worth the trip."  
She got up and looked out the window. "Such a pretty night." she commented sighing happily. "How can you say it's pretty?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "It's the new moon! Doesn't sound so pretty to me!" "But it is!" she insisted, "The sky's clear. No rain. It's the perfect temperature. Everything's just right." "Except the moon's missing." He pointed out. She scowled at him and turned back to the window.  
There were some clatters of hooves and wheels outside. "There's a carriage coming." Kagome said. There was. The carriage looked as if it belonged to someone very rich. It was painted a dark royal blue. The wheels were golden. It was pulled by two pure white horses. The group gathered around the window.  
"Who could be in there?" Shippo asked. "Someone rich and important." Miroku replied. "Well that's obvious!" The kitsune replied. "If this place is good enough for rich and important people, we're leaving as soon as possible." Inuyasha said. "Why?" Kagome asked. "Places like this make me think of Sesshoumaru." He replied. "And you don't want to think of him." she finished.  
"You've got it." Inuyasha said nodding, "I'm going to sleep so that I wake up not helpless a little sooner." "What ever you want to do." Shippo said, "I want to see who's gonna get out of the carriage!" "It's too late." Sango said sighing, "It's out of view. We'll never know." "Ooooh!" he whined. "It's your bedtime anyway." Kagome said. "It's everyone's bedtime." Sango corrected yawning, "Knowing Inuyasha he'll have us up before the sun, looking for more shards."

* * *

Clear Waters: Another new story today! Yeah! I'm on a role.

Inuyasha: Sure you are.

Kagome: Be nice.

Miroku: Yes, please do. Clear Waters is trying to make our fans happy by coming out with lots of new stories today. You should be grateful.

Inuyasha: Greatful to a human bitch?

Clear Waters: HEY!

Kagome: SIT! Sorry about him, he just doesn't know where to stop.

Clear Waters: That's alright. Everyone loves him for his attitude problem.

Inuyasha: I DO NOT have an attitude problem.

Shippo: Yes you do.

Inuyasha: Shut up you little runt.

Shippo: See? An attitude problem.

Inuyasha: I DO NOT HAVE AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!

Clear Waters: You go along thinking that. R&R everyone!

Inuyasha: Kagome, do I have an attitude problem?

Kagome: Yes.

Inuyasha: I DO NOT!

Kagome: Yes you do! Sit!


	2. Fighting Sesshoumaru

Worth a Sister's Randsom

* * *

**Cirrus, The pheonix of life- **You like this one? Yeah! And I will tell Inuyasha he's got an attitude problem. Don't worry.

* * *

Kagome was up early the next morning, worrying about getting home soon enough to take an important test. She was up early enough to witness Inuyasha's transformation back into a hanyou. As soon as the flash of white light was completely gone, his eyes snapped open and he growled. "What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"Sesshoumaru." he replied jumping up, "He's coming closer." Inuyasha ran towards the door. "Don't go now!" she said quickly. "Why not?" he asked, stopping at the door. "Wait until the others wake up." Kagome requested, "We'll go with you. And it's not like Sesshoumaru's going to attack any minute. How far is he? How fast is he going? Can you tell?"  
"He's about two miles away or something." Inuyasha grumbled, "And he's going slow. Probably has that little human girl with him." "Then it's a perfect reason to wait for the others to wake up." she said. 

An hour later the rest were up and moving... Slowly. "Come on!" Inuyasha exclaimed, shaking the half asleep Shippo, "Let's go!" "What's his hurry?" Sango asked. "Sesshoumaru's coming." Kagome said shaking her head, "Inuyasha wants to fight. Like usual."   
"Come on!" Inuyasha half whined. The others seemed to be ready to go. "Alright, let's go." she said sighing. Kagome picked up Shippo, who had fallen asleep again. Inuyasha ran out of the room. "He reminds me of a kid at Christmas." She said. "What's Christmas?" Miroku asked. The group followed Inuyasha. "It's a holiday in my time." she explained, "We decorate our houses and give presents to everyone." "Sounds like fun." Sango commented. "It is." Kagome agreed.

Later on in the day, Inuyasha stopped suddenly and started sniffing the air. They were on the side of a rode with a forest on one side. "He's right there!" he declared, pointing to a large oak tree in the forest. "You found me." Sesshoumaru said stepping out from behind the tree. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo made their way to the other side of the road. They knew the brother's fights were serious and deadly to anyone who interfered.  
"This time I'm going to cut off your other arm!" Inuyasha exclaimed, drawing the Tetsuiga. "Is that right, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, no emotion in his voice like usual. "Yeah!" Inuyasha replied, attacking. Sesshoumaru blocked it with the Tokijin. Then he attacked.   
The group watched from the other side of the road. Neither of the brothers could touch each other. Kagome grew impatient. She grabbed her bow and arrows. "Don't." Sango warned, "There's too much of a chance you'll hit Inuyasha." "I've done this before." Kagome said. "But Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha weren't both using swords." Miroku pointed out, "Just Inuyasha. Don't do it." She sighed and put the arrow away. "I guess you're right." Kagome said.  
Sesshoumaru got the first hit. He placed a shallow cut across Inuyasha's left cheek. "Is that all you have?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. A blast of power from his hand blew Inuyasha against a tree. Kagome stiffened. "Don't go anywhere." Sango warned. The young miko grabbed her bow and an arrow again.   
"I'll get him." she said, aiming. "Even one of your purifying arrows won't do much good going after Sesshoumaru." Miroku said, "You'll just set him after us." "Then that's good." Kagome said, "It'll give Inuyasha a time to get up. Then Inuyasha'll attack Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru will go back after him."  
"But don't shoot now." Shippo said, "There's a carraige coming. You don't want to hit that." Kagome looked down the road. There was indeed a carraige coming down the road. It was none other than the blue and gold one they had seen before. She lowered her weapon and looked towards the fight. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had stopped fighting and were watching the carriage approach.  
It stopped in the road in front of them. The door opened and a girl no older than 17 stepped out.

* * *

Inuyasha: You're going to stop it there? Just like that? You haven't described what the girl looks like! Why the hell is she so rich? And WHY IN THE DAMN WORLD AM I NOT FIGHTING WITH SESSHOUMARU. 

Clear Waters: You'll see in the next chapter. And Cirrus, The pheonix of life wants me to tell you that you do have an attitude problem.

Inuyasha: I DO NOT!

Clear Waters: You just keep telling yourself that.

Kagome: I'm really currious about this girl in the carriage. She made Sesshoumaru stop attacking Inuyasha! That's amazing!

Clear Waters: It is, isn't it. Sesshoumaru really is violent.

Sango: And where's Rin and Jaken.

Clear Waters: Don't ask me. They're probably still behind that tree. They'll come out in the next chapter.

Kagome: Alright. Why wouldn't anyone let me attept to kill Sesshoumaru.

Miroku: Because it can't be done.

Clear Waters: That and you'd mess up the whole story line.

Kagome: Oh. Then why is Inuyasha allowed to fight him?

Clear Waters: Because everyone knows Inuyasha would never really kill his brother. Cut off his arm, yes. But never really kill him. Same goes with Sesshoumaru. Stick his arm through Inuyasha's chest, yes. But never kill him.

Inuyasha: I would too kill Sesshoumaru!

Clear Waters: You can say that, but we all know it isn't true.

Inuyasha: IT IS TRUE!

Clear Waters: R&R everyone.

Inuyasha: IT IS TRUE DAMNIT!


	3. Lady Natsuko

Worth a Sister's Randsom

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **I'll come up with some good ideas. Don't worry. 

**DarkPirate-510- **I had way too much free time on my hands the day I put all the stories up.

**Kyou- **I will take your idea. Read the end of the story!

**Cirrus, The pheonix of life- **Alright. I'll let Inuyasha know.

* * *

The girl was about five feet tall, but nothing else could be found out because she wore a black veil that started on her head and went to the ground. Inuyasha gaped in confusion. Sesshoumaru gave the girl a small smile, something Kagome had never seen him do before.  
"Going after each other, still?" the girl asked pleasently. "I thought you were dead!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Yes." The girl agreed, "There was I time I thought I was dead too, but I was only inches away from it at the time. But now I am quite alive. Put that dumb sword away, Inuyasha. I hate when you and Sesshoumaru fight. You know that." He put it away.  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it? Brothers?" she asked, "Inuyasha, I forgive you for not finding me. You thought I was dead and you were pinned to a tree for fifty years. But Sesshoumaru, you knew perfectly well I was stuck in that stupid castle. In fact, you were the one who stuck me there!You haven't come home in over a year! How could you?! I've been so lonely!" "I had other things to do." Sesshoumaru replied. "Yeah, like going to kill Inuyasha without me interrupting. Don't think I'm clueless." The girl said flatly.  
She finally pulled off the veil. She wore a dark blue kimono. Her very long silver hair was pulled back in a braid that went down to her ankles. She shared Sesshoumaru's eyes, yellow, slitted, but there was emotion in them. And she also shared the blue crescent moon and stripes on her cheeks.  
"Who is this, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked running across the road. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku followed her. The girl turned surprised. "Human companions?" she asked looking the group over, "A kitsune child?" "Pathetic isn't it?" Sesshoumaru drawled.  
"You're so racist." The girl said rolling her eyes. She bowed politely to the group. "My name is Lady Natsuko." She said, "I am Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's sister. The youngest child." "You never told me you had a sister, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "I thought she was dead! Damnit!" Inuyasha replied heatedly.  
"Would you believe he's always been like that?" Natsuko asked. "Completely." Kagome replied, "I'm Kagome by the way." Natsuko looked her over. "The priestess Kikyo's reincarnation, are you?" she asked. "You knew her?" Kagome questioned. "We met by mistake." Natsuko replied, "She thought I was after the jewel, when I was just looking for Inuyasha. Kikyo was quite pleasant after we got it all straitened out-"  
She stiffened. Suddenly Miroku went flying. "A perverted monk?" Natsuko questioned raising an eyebrow. "Don't mind him." Sango said rolling her eyes, "That's just the way he is. I'm Sango." "Slayer." The demoness said, "I trust you will not harm me." "I will not harm you." Sango said. Natsuko smiled as her eyes caught on Shippo. "And what's your name?" "Shippo." Shippo replied. "You're cute." She commented.  
"This meeting is all fine, but you should be at the manor." Sesshoumaru told Natsuko. She scowled at him. "I'm just fine." She told him, "It's not like I'm just going to collapse on the ground. I'm not that weak... Not anymore." Natsuko turned to the others, "I'm taking a trip around Japan. Please join me. It's been so lonely."  
"We can't, Natsuko." Inuyasha said, "We're looking for the Sacred Jewel Shards." Her eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked, "Can I come with you? Please?" "No." he replied, "For once I agree with the bastard over there. You should be at the manor, not running all over Japan." "Please?" she begged again. "No." Inuyasha said again.  
A tear dripped down Natsuko's cheek and she began to cry. "But I've been so lonely!" she sobbed, "I want to go! Please bring me with you!" Inuyasha freaked when she started crying. "Don't cry!" he begged, "Please!" "You're pathetic." Sesshoumaru said, "Natsuko, do not cry. It drives this Sesshoumaru insane. You may spend two days with Inuyasha and his companions." Natsuko stopped crying, waiting to hear the rest, "If you come strait back home. And to make sure you do, I will come too."  
"What?!" Inuyasha yelled, "NO!" Sesshoumaru turned to him. "Do not worry, little brother." He said, "I will gladly stay as far away from you as I can." "Fine, then whatever." Inuyasha mumbled, "If that's all, then we're going. We're waisting jewel hunting time." Natsuko cheered. She ran over and hugged Inuyasha, then did the same. He did not pull away to the surprise of the people around.  
"If you want, Kagome, Sango, you can come with me in my carriage." Natsuko offered. "Alright." Kagome said. Natsuko picked up her veil, which she had dropped on the ground, and stepped into the carriage. Kagome and Sango followed.  
"So Lady Natsuko is just going to let us men walk?" Miroku asked grumbling. "Yeah." Inuyasha replied, "She's a good kid and her intentions are fine, but sometimes she does things like that." He, Miroku, and Shippo began to walk.

* * *

Kagome: So you have a sister. Why didn't you tell us?

Inuyasha: I thought she was dead.

Miroku: But you still could have told us that you ONCE HAD a sister.

Inuyasha: I don't dwell on the dead damnit!

Kagome: He really doesn't. You should have seen what happened to Myoga when he mentioned Inuyasha's mother.

Sango: What happened?

Kagome: He stepped on him.

Miroku: I have no sympathy for Myoga.

Shippo: Neither do I.

Miroku: Natsuko's quite pretty.

Inuyasha: Don't even think about it Hentai. I'll beat you so hard you'll wish you're in hell.

Miroku: Now that's not nice!

Inuyasha: It isn't, but neither is hitting on my sister.

Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Clear Waters: Agreed.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	4. The Ride

Worth a Sister's Randsom

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **Sesshoumaru is a strange person. Who knows what really ticks him off besides Inuyasha. It seems like Miroku isn't something that does. And yes, I think the weakness of not liking to see girls cry runs in the family. 

**DarkPirate-510- **She'll keep them in line... For now. Bwa ha ha ha! Sorry.

**Cirrus, the pheonix of life- **Yeah, Sesshy smiling is a rare thing indeed. I just wanted to make it obvious that he does care for his little sister. Here's the update!

* * *

"So you're full demon like Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked. The group watched the road pass from the carriage. "That's right." Natsuko replied. "And you're younger than Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned. "Yeah." She said blushing a bit, "My father wasn't too faithful to my mother. But it doesn't bother me. Inuyasha's mother was very nice." "You met her?" Kagome asked, a bit surprised. The demon girl nodded. "Inuyasha's mother would visit the castle now and then. I looked foreward to her visits."  
"Oi, Natsuko!" Inuyasha said, running next to the carriage, "Where are we going? Shouldn't I be leading?" "We're going to an inn in the town over." She told him, "I've heard rumors of a man who found a shard of the Shikon no Tama. I thought you might be interested." Inuyasha nodded. "I am." He agreed, "But you should have told me that before we left!" "Tough luck." Natsuko said shrugging. Inuyasha slowed down his running and fell behind the carriage.  
"Why are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha so anxious to get you back at the castle?" Sango asked, "You seem fully capable of protecting yourself." Natsuko sighed. "I've been sick for a very long time." She explained, "In fact I fell ill just before Inuyasha left to steal the Shikon no Tama. If you talk to some of the servants at the castle, they'd tell you it was my sickness that made him run. I got much better after he left. Then the day Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, I just collapsed. It was more than you could ever imagine. But I'm much better than I was that day. I feel fine!"  
"That's good to hear." Kagome said smiling. "If Inuyasha left, were you all alone in the castle?" Sango asked, "Who cared for you? Were your parents still alive?" "My parents had been dead for almost a year by then." Natsuko replied, "Inuyasha's mother was dead too. But I wasn't alone. The servants cared for me. And Sesshoumaru visited me every once in a while."  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome repeated. "Yeah." She said, "You've been with Inuyasha so you've really gotten the wrong idea about him. He's not all bad, just a little cold. Sesshoumaru's quite protective in fact. See? He's in the trees over there watching with that little girl and Jaken." Natsuko leaned out the window of the carriage.  
"Sesshoumaru!" she called. Sesshoumaru sped over to the side of the carriage. "What is it, little sister?" he asked. "That poor little girl, Rin, is tired. I can smell it on her. Where is Ah-Un? Shouldn't she be riding him?" "Ah-Un is back at the castle." He replied. "So you knew I was out and about?" Natsuko said raising her eyebrows, "Why didn't you tell me?" "What would make you think that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You were at the castle." She replied, "Which means you would visit me and know I was gone." "Visit?" he repeated.  
Natsuko growled a bit. "You didn't want to visit me?!" she demanded. There was no response. "I was going to invite you and Rin into the carriage so you didn't have to walk, but if you don't care to see your own sister then the invitation only goes to Rin." Natsuko said, hurt in her voice. Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to the forest. "Rin." He said, "Come here. Natsuko has invited you to ride with her."  
Rin ran out of the trees, followed by Jaken. The carriage stopped and Natsuko opened the door for Rin. Sesshoumaru picked the little girl up and helped her into it. "What about me, Natsuko-sama?" Jaken asked, "Your faithful servant!" "You're Sesshoumaru's servant." Natsuko replied, "Not mine. You don't give me much more respect than you do Inuyasha."  
"Is that true Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Absolutely not, milord!" Jaken said quickly, "The girl's just making it up!" "Oh yeah?" Natsuko asked, "What about the time that I was seven and you chased me around the castle calling me no better than the half breed? Perhaps you forget on my ninth birthday how you chased me around the castle calling me no better than the half breed, throwing rocks at me. Or how about the time just before I got sick when you chased me around the castle again calling me no better than the half breed and waving that flaming staff of yours at me."  
"I believe that you're hold Inuyasha and the others up, Natsuko." Sesshoumaru said looking at Jaken, "Maybe you should start the carriage again." She nodded and the horses began to walk again. There were sounds of Jaken being hit over the head with something in the back.  
"I would think Jaken-san would respect you like Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin commented, crawling onto Natsuko's lap. "Jaken-baka doesn't even respect Sesshoumaru." She replied, "He just pretends to."

* * *

Inuyasha: So now Natsuko is leading us to a jewel shard?

Clear Waters: Yes.

Kagome: That's good! Natsuko's sort of funny. Her emotions change so fast.

Inuyasha: Never get her mad.

Shippo: Why?

Inuyasha: Clear Water's will show you. Or she better. {glares warningly at Clear Waters}

Clear Waters: Of course I will!

Shippo: Do you know why Kagome?

Kagome: Nope.

Sesshoumaru: I know why.

Inuyasha: What the hell are you doing here?

Sesshoumaru: Clear Waters invited me.

Inuyasha: Clear Waters...

Clear Waters: Hey, this story involves him more than my others so I invited him. You all get an opinion on my stories, why not Sesshoumaru. Hey! Even Kikyo's been here.

Kagome: Don't say her name.

Clear Waters: Sorry! R&R everyone!


	5. Cloth and Flying Pillows

Worth A Sister's Randsom

* * *

**Cirrus, The pheonix of life- **Yes, Jaken is very ugly. And it's true, he really doesn't respect anyone including Sesshoumaru. 

**Mystic Bynd- **Angry demon? Oh they'll be pleanty of angry demons before the stories over. Don't worry. In fact I think they'll be about three _very_ angry demons, well 2 _very _angry demons and a _very _angry hanyou in about 2 chapters.

**Dragon Man 180- **I like that idea. I think I'll be able to use it in this chapter. Hmmm. I'm guessing that Rin's met Natsuko once or twice. They know each other, just not very well.

**DarkPirate-510- **I wouldn't say Natsuko has more power than them. Actually I'd say she just has control over them because of being the cute little sister. Yes, Jaken is a stupid little nincompoop. I like your wording.

**Kyou- **Don't worry about the length. My reviews are usually like 1 or 2 sentences in length unless I really have something to say.

* * *

"So this is the inn?" Inuyasha asked, looking over the shabby building. "Yeah." Natsuko said stepping out of the carriage. Rin had fallen asleep in her lap and she was now carrying her. "Doesn't look so great to me." he mumbled. "Don't judge before you know." Natsuko snapped. She handed the sleeping Rin to Sesshoumaru.  
"I thought you weren't going to stick around." Inuyasha said to him. "Well little brother, this Sesshoumaru has changed his mind." he said simply, "It has been far to long since I spent time with our little sister." Natsuko smiled, walked up to the inn's door and went in. The others followed.  
Inside was one of the most well kept inns the group had seen. "I told you." the demoness said as she walked up to the main desk where a man sat. "My companions and I would like rooms." she said. Her voice was full of authority.  
"We don't give rooms to demons." the man snapped at her, "Go away!" "I should have kept my veil on." Natsuko said under her breath. She pulled out a bag of gold and put it on the desk. "I'm sorry." she continued, "I didn't hear what you said. The man took the gold. "I said, uh, we don't give rooms to demons, but I don't see any here!" he said quickly, "How many rooms would you like? They're all top quality."  
Natsuko looked back at the group behind her. Shippo was just a kid. He could stay someone else's room. Rin was little too. She could stay with her. And Jaken, he could stay outside of with Sesshoumaru. Natsuko really didn't care. "Six rooms please." she ordered, "And could we have a common room too?" "Of course." the man said, "I'll show you to your rooms."  
Each room the man showed to them looked pretty much the same. There was a large bed, a writing desk, a chair, and a mirror in each. The common room was comfortable. It included a roaring fire and pillows everwhere. "I hope the rooms are to your standards." the man said bowing. "Very much so." Natsuko replied, "Thank you." The man left.  
"Would you like to go to your rooms and get settled, or stay in the common room?" she asked the others. "I think I'd like to find a bath." Sango said. "Yeah." Kagome agreed. The two girls left. "And I want to explore!" Shippo said taking off quickly. "I believe I would like to settle into my rooms." Miroku said, "Then perhaps look around the town for some pretty girls." Inuyasha knocked him over the head and the perverted monk left.  
"So it's just us now." Natsuko said cheerfully. "No, duh." Inuyasha replied. She scowled at him. "And why does damn Sesshoumaru-baka have to be with us?" he demanded. "This Sesshoumaru might ask the same to you, little brother." the demon said, placing Rin on some pillows for she was still asleep.  
"And why are you still with that human wench?" Inuyasha asked, "I thought you were above protecting humans." "And you are one to talk?" Sesshoumaru asked, "You are in the company of three of them. Also a demon cat and a baby kitsune. You are pathetic." "And you're a bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
Natsuko sighed. The same thing happened each time the two brothers were in the same room. She pulled out two little scraps of cloth. Both were well worn. Natsuko put a knot in the first one. A pillow from the corner of the room rose into the air and flew strait towards Sesshoumaru. He was hit in the head and fell over.  
Then Natsuko took the second cloth. She tied a more complex knot in it. The pillow under Inuyasha pulled itself free, sending the hanyou flying. "Must I remind you two not to fight?" Natsuko asked. She undid the two knots and the pillows returned to the ground. "That's not funny." Inuyasha mumbled, rubbing a bump on his head. "But it is." Natsuko insisted.  
Sesshoumaru got up, also rubbing a bump on his head. "Your antics amuse me, little sister." he said, "This Sesshoumaru will leave to his rooms." Sesshoumaru began to walk towards Rin. "Don't worry about her." Natsuko said, "She can stay with me tonight." The dog demon nodded and left.  
"Where'd you learn a trick like that?" Inuyasha asked gesturing towards the two pieces of cloth. "I did stuff like that all the time when both of you were still home, remember?" Natsuko asked. "But you're stronger now." he noted. "Of course I am." she replied, "I'm older and I've had more training of my powers." "I thought that was the only power you had." Inuyasha said, "The power to use knots against people." Natsuko scowled at him. "I can do much more than that now." she informed him.  
The girl demon made a complicated gesture in the air. A goblet filled with water appeared. She handed it to Inuyasha. "See?" Natsuko asked. Another gesture made a small red ball appear. "You left it at the castle." she said throwing it to her brother. "It's been a while since I saw this." he commented, looking it over. "It's helped me fill many a boring day." Natsuko said getting up and picking up Rin, "That is why I thank you for leaving it." She left.

* * *

Kagome: Wow! She's got magic powers!

Inuyasha: And that's why you should never get her mad. She's dangerous!

Sesshoumaru: But she had no real attacks. This Sesshoumaru can deal with her.

Inuyasha: Oh yeah? Then why'd you leave her alone all that time?!

Sesshoumaru: That is none of your business.

Kagome: Yes it is! You left Natsuko so that you could go kill Inuyasha and steal the Tetsusaiga!

Jaken: What's wrong with that?!

Clear Waters: I didn't invite you! Go away!

Shippo: {Throws crying mushrooms at Jaken}

Jaken: Stop that you insolent little brat!

Kagome: {Steals the Staff of Heads and hits Jaken over the head}

Jaken: AHHH! Stupid wench! Milord! Help me!

Sesshoumaru: {Picks up computer and throws it at him}

Clear Waters and Jaken: HEY!

Clear Waters: Now I have to get a new computer so I can write more!

Sesshoumaru: And this concerns this Sesshoumaru?

Clear Waters: Because YOUR paying for it. I know you can afford it. Come one!

Sesshoumaru: Very well. {forks over gold}

Clear Waters: Ooooooooh. Aaaaaaaah. R&R everybody!


	6. Kidnap!

Worth a Sister's Randsom

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **I like the idea about the ball, but it's not happening anytime soon. -.-; Too much is going on in this chapter though it is short. 

**DarkPirate-510- **I LOVE TAMORA PIERCE!!!! She's like the best author in the world (My role model) Who does Natsuko remind you of? I can't recall anyone like her from the books, but maybe it's because I only like the books that have to do with Tortal. I started reading The Circle of Magic, but I wasn't that thrilled. The stories didn't have much of a plot. (I read the first three... I think. At least the first two.)

**Kyou- **That chapter's only objective was to let you know what sort of power Natsuko has. That happened. So, I disagree. Something did develop in that chapter. And some people like to be alone. Natsuko is one of those people.

**Cirrus, The pheonix of life- **From now on I'm just going to call you Cirrus. Alright? In life I AM saving up for a lap top. But until then, I'll live with this big old computer.

* * *

Rin yawned and opened her eyes. Why was she sleeping on something so soft when she should be sleeping on the hard ground? Then Rin remembered. Natsuko had offered to share the bed with her. Sesshoumaru-sama's sister had taken the side closest to the window so that Rin didn't get as much of the draft. It was chilly that night.  
Natsuko-sama. Natsuko was just as nice as Sesshoumaru-sama, just in a different way. While Sesshoumaru showed his affection with silent protection, Natsuko showed it with generosity. If it weren't for her, Rin would have either been sleeping on the ground at the end of Sesshoumaru's bed or in the stables with Jaken. Natsuko-sama was nice.  
A movement outside the window caught Rin's eye. It began to open and she quickly pretended to be asleep, though she kept one eye partially open. The window made a loud noise and Natsuko opened a sleepy eye, sniffing the air. A wisp of bluish light flew over to her, wrapped itself around her neck, and disappeared. Natsuko settled back to sleep.  
Rin watched in silent horror as a woman dressed in a red and white kimono jumped into the room, off a feather. The woman walked across the room and picked up Natsuko. Rin opened her mouth up wide to scream, but found she couldn't. "Be quite you little brat." The woman said glaring at her with pinkish red eyes.  
Rin tried to get out of bed. Sesshoumaru-sama would save Natsuko-sama! She found that her legs were stuck together. Her arms were stuck to her sides too. The woman laughed quietly, climbing through the window and back onto her feather. As soon as she was gone, Rin found that she could scream again and scream she did.  
Only after a second of screaming, the door was forced open to reveal Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "What is it?" Inuyasha demanded, drawing the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru pushed it away from himself, the blade had been too close for comfort. Rin ran up to him and gripped his puffy pants, sobbing. "She too Natsuko-sama!" she cried. Sesshoumaru stiffened. "Who took Natsuko?" he asked, pushing Tetsusaiga away from him again, which was inching towards him. "Rin don't know." The girl said.  
"What did she look like?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru shoved Tetsusaiga away. Inuyasha glared at him, but sheathed it. "She was wearing a red and white kimono." Rin said, "Her hair was up in a bun and she had red eyes. She was carrying a fan too." "Kagura." Inuyasha declared.  
The rest of the group ran up. "What happened?" Kagome exclaimed. "Natsuko was kidnapped by Kagura." Inuyasha replied, "And we're going to get her back right now." "Yes." Sesshoumaru agreed. "Did they just agree on something?" Kagome asked Sango. She nodded.  
"If Kagura is in this so is Naraku." Miroku said, "What could he want with your sister?" "I don't know and I don't care." Inuyasha growled, "All that matters is that we get her back." "We don't know where Naraku's castle is." Sango said, "And that's most likely where Kagura's bringing Natsuko. How do we find her?" "This Sesshoumaru doesn't know." he said, "But we will find her. And Naraku will pay for taking her." Inuyasha nodded. 

Kagura knelt before Naraku. "I got the girl." She told him, "Though I don't know what you want with her. She looks pretty worthless to me." "You will see." Naraku said, "There's plenty we can do with her. And it's all to our advantage." Kagura nodded and left the room, leaving Naraku alone.

* * *

Inuyasha: What the hell?!?! I'm agreeing with the bastard?!?!? CLEAR WATERS!!!!!

Clear Waters: What?

Sesshoumaru: Really little brother, you should be more careful with Tetsusaiga. You kept on almost getting this Sesshoumaru in the chest.

Inuyasha: Almost? Damn.

Miroku: That's not very nice now is it?

Inuyasha: I want him dead!

Sango: And he wants you dead. We all know. But Naraku just kidnapped your sister! Aren't you worried?

Inuyasha: You're damn right I am! When I get to that bastard Naraku he won't know what hit him!

Sesshoumaru: He will pay.

Shippo: You said that in the story.

Sesshoumaru: {Glares}

Kagome: I wonder why Naraku had Kagura kidnap Natsuko.

Sango: He probably wants to use her against Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha: I never thought of that.

Clear Waters: Then I will cut of this conversation and let you think about it! R&R everybody!

Inuyasha: I don't want to save Natsuko anymore!

Clear Waters: Of course you do!

Sango: Some big brother you are.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru agrees.

Inuyasha: SHUT UP!


	7. The Truth Of Natsuko's Illness

Worth A Sister's Randsom

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **Don't worry. Natsuko is not one to sit around and mope. She'll do something about her imprisonment. {laughs evily} Beware Naraku! 

**Kyou- **Yes, the chapter did tell us something. Haha! I win... Okay. Yeah. Yes! I want to see your Kyou! I'd show you my Kyo, but currently I haven't drawn a picture of her (Not that you'd be able to see a person in my drawing) and I don't have a scanner. -.-; Oh well.

**Cirrus- **Uh. It is the whole story, but your computer isn't messing up. That's my fault. Sorry and thanks for reviewing my mess up chapter!

**DarkPirate-510- **I know Sandry! I think I have to reread that book. -.-;;; I barely remember her though. All I recall is that her name is Sandry, she's a girl, and her type of magic is thread. I've read ALL of them. Including Tamora's latest, The Lioness's Daughter. Have you read them? The second one's coming out in October. I can't decide on a favorite, but it's a tie between Alanna and Daine.

* * *

None of the group slept the rest of the night. They were too preoccupied. Sesshoumaru was pacing in his room. Inuyasha was cursing at anyone who came by and bouncing the little ball Natsuko had given him. (He was in the common room) Kagome was comforting the two children. Rin still hadn't stopped crying and Shippo was just shaking. Sango was petting Kilala. Kilala knew something was wrong and her fur was sticking up. Miroku was making new anti-demon charms because he was running low. Jaken was sleeping in the barn. Unaware that anything had happened.  
"What are we going to do Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worry in her voice. "Damn you." Was his reply. She scowled. "Give me a real answer!" Kagome snapped. "I think the best plan is that we team up with Sesshoumaru, kill Naraku, and save Natsuko." Sango said. "I refuse to 'team up' with that bastard." Inuyasha said. "Sesshoumaru-sama is very nice." Rin said. "You don't know what you're talking about kid." He replied.  
"I think it would be best if we did team up." Kagome said, "It's true that we haven't had the best experiences with Sesshoumaru, but it may be different if we worked together for a common goal, rather than fighting against each other. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha want the same thing. Maybe it would work."  
"Lady Kagome has said some wise words." Miroku said nodding, "I agree with her." "Me too." Sango agreed, "What do you think Inuyasha?" "Feh." He replied, "Do I have to?" "You sound like a toddler!" Kagome exclaimed, "Yes, I believe you have to." Inuyasha groaned. 

Natsuko sighed and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Not finding herself where she fell asleep was not one of her favorite things. The room was plain, but well furnished. There was a futon, where she was lying right now. The room also held, a small table with a vase on it, a few pillows in one corner, and a large wardrobe.  
Natsuko pulled herself out from under the blanket of the futon and stood up. Almost as soon as she did this, her head pounded and she collapsed back onto the futon, gasping for breath. Her stomach churned and her face flushed from fever.  
Naraku walked into the room. Natsuko glared at him. "Stop enchanting me." She whispered, pain in each word. "But why?" he asked walking over to her, "It amuses me to see people in pain." The vase flew across the room towards Naraku. He stopped it with an outstretched had.  
"Really Natsuko." He said, "Must you try to destroy such a beautiful piece of artwork?" "If it's to hurt you, yes." She replied. Naraku glared at her. With a quick motion, Natsuko jumped off the futon. Using her claws, poison like Sesshoumaru's, she cut off Naraku's head.  
  
Naraku looked up as his wooden puppet broke in two. "So she's not the idiot I was expecting." He said to himself. Naraku snapped his fingers and smiled evilly.

Natsuko gasped and fell back onto the futon once again as the pain intensified to almost an point that could knock her unconscious. "Like my illness." She thought, trying to subdue the pain. Then it hit her. "Naraku." She whispered, "I'll get you for what you've done to me."

"Let's go!" Inuyasha practically whined. "Yes." Sesshoumaru said, "This Sesshoumaru was ready an hour ago." "So was Rin!" the little girl said. Her mood seemed to have brightened considerably since the night. The idea of saving Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama's sister excited her.  
"Don't worry." Sango said walking out of the inn, "We're all ready." "What are we going to do with Natsuko's carriage?" Miroku asked looking at it and the two horses. "We should leave them here." Sesshoumaru said, "They will be cared for and less in danger to be stolen." Kagome nodded. "That sounds reasonable." She said, "But shouldn't we pay for their care?" The demon nodded and walked back into the inn.  
A few minutes later he walked back out. "The horses and carriage will be cared for until we get back." Sesshoumaru said, "We are now ready to go.

An hour later the travelers had split into two groups. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kilala. And Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken. Inuyasha and the others took the left side of the road while Sesshoumaru took the right side.  
"Milord!" Jaken said quietly, "Are you going to try and steal the Tetsusaiga?" "No." Sesshoumaru replied, "This Sesshoumaru can not do anything to encourage the splitting of this group." "Why?" Jaken asked. "Inuyasha's sheer temper and the Tetsusaiga might come in handy getting Natsuko back. So will this Sesshoumaru's light whip, poison claws, and Tokijin. If we all work together there is a better chance that we will be able to defeat Naraku and get Natsuko back."  
"But you are always saying how you could never stand Inuyasha!" Jaken pointed out. Sesshoumaru sighed. "We are working for a common goal." He said, "If this Sesshoumaru wants her sister back, I suppose I will have to stand Inuyasha."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was scowling. Tetsusaiga was not around his waist, but in his hands. "What's the matter?" she asked. "I don't like the idea of staying with Sesshoumaru." He told her, "He could attack at any moment and steal Tetsusaiga."  
"I think Sesshoumaru is more worried about getting Natsuko back then stealing the Tetsusaiga at the moment." Kagome replied, "I'd bet that you don't have to worry about the Tetsusaiga until Natsuko's back at Sesshoumaru's mansion."  
"Feh." Inuyasha said, "I bet you're wrong." "He's your brother!" she exclaimed. "Half brother." He corrected. "Fine." Kagome said, "He's your HALF brother. Show some trust and faith in him." "Why?" Inuyasha asked. The girl groaned. "You're impossible, do you know that?" Kagome questioned. "Shut up, wench." Came the reply. "Sit!"

* * *

Miroku: That's the real chapter right?

Inuyasha: It's not another mess up?

Clear Waters: It's the real thing! Sorry about the last thing I put up. -.-; I have no clue how that happened.

Inuyasha: You should a figured it out when no one reviewed your stinking story! Oh yeah I forgot. No one reviews it anyway.

Kagome: That's not nice very nice!

Inuyasha: Sue me.

Kagome: SIT!

Clear Waters: {Looks down Inuyasha shaped hole} For your information people DO review my stories. And they do not stink!

Shippo: I like them.

Clear Waters: Thank you. Wait. How did Inuyasha figure out about the expression 'sue me'?

Inuyasha: {from hole} I got it from Sesshoumaru!

Kagome: How'd you find it out Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru got the saying from this black box.

Kagome: What black box?

Clear Waters: The TV. Maybe I should take that thing out of the room.

Inuyasha: {still from hole} NO! I like that thing!

Sesshoumaru: As do I.

Clear Waters: Alright.

Inuyasha: {climbs out of hole and turns on TV}

Guy on TV: Get away from me you BEEP BEEP BEEP! And I hope you BEEP!

Clear Waters: {Turns off TV very quickly} Okay! I think I'll take it out of the room RIGHT NOW!

Inuyasha & Sesshoumaru: Noooooo!

Sango: Did Sesshoumaru just sound disappointed?

Kagome: I think he sounded like a 5 year old.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru DID NOT sound like a 5 year old!

Kagome: Sure. Keep on thinking that.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!


	8. Kanna's Visit

Worth a Sister's Randsom

* * *

**Cartoon-Protector- **Thanks for the review! The way I seperate my diologue? That's my pet peeve. ; You see I know that I'm doing it wrong. And I know how to do it right, but I just don't do anything about it. I like it my way. -.-;; Sorry. I'm into short chapter because that way I can update more than if I wrote longer chapters. Yes I know, stupid excuse. But they should get longer once I start school. But I won't update as much. :( As for the plot not starting until the third chapter. Yeah. I wanted to introduce Natsuko before she got kidnapped. You know what I'm talking about, right? 

**DarkPirate-510- **My favorite scenes are Alanna- ummmm. That's hard. I really don't know. It's probably a tie between when she gets dunked ice skating and when Gary finds out she's a girl. Daine- When she kills herself by stopping her heart so she can hear the dolphins and then Numair says "I don't know! I've never tried it!" when she askes if people dream when they're dead. then I really don't have a favorite scene for the other books. And I think Nawat is funny all around! My fav com character is probably Sandry because she's a noble.

**Cirrus- **I will tell Sesshy that. I think Inu's a little smarter than believing me when I tell him the tv hates ramen. -.-;

**Dragon Man 180- **Does both swords suit you?

* * *

Though Natsuko's pain had lessened over the hours she still couldn't bring herself to get off the futon. She heard the door slide open and she opened her eyes a bit. A woman walked in and kneeled before Natsuko's futon. She was carrying a tray of food which she placed beside her. The woman's hair was tied up into a bun with two feather in it, revealing pointed ears. Her red eyes eyed Natsuko causually. "Naraku said you were to eat." she said. The woman then got up and left.  
Natsuko hauled herself up into a sitting position and eyed the food. Nothing special. Some bread and water. She didn't want to eat. Her stomach was still doing flips and her fever was high. But Natsuko knew she had to keep her strength up is she wanted to get away and to do that she would have to eat. She picked up a slice of bread with a shaking hand and took a bite. As soon as Natsuko swallowed, she felt a little better. Quickly, she finished up the rest of the piece and the other three the woman had given her. Then she drank down the water.  
Now that she was fed, Natsuko allowed herself to go to sleep. Proper care and even Naraku would have a hard time keeping her sick. 

Meanwhile the others had stopped for the night. If the circumstances were lighter then the scene would have been humorous. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were huddled around their small camp fire. Except Sesshoumaru and his two stayed as far as possible to one side of the fire, while Inuyasha and the others stayed as far as possible to the other side."  
"What's for dinner Kagome?" Shippo asked. "I don't know." she admitted, "Let me look at what I have." Kagome got up and walked over to her pack. After a few moments of rummaging, Kagome pulled out a pot and a bag of rice. "Don't we have any ramen?" Inuyasha asked, ears drooping slightly at the appearence of the rice. "No." Kagome replied, "We ate the last of the ramen two or three nights ago."  
"I'm going to the spring so that I can get some water for the rice." Kagome explained, "Does anyone want to come with me?" "I'll go." Sango volunteered. The two girls walked off into the dark. "You're just going to let your woman and her friend to go walking off?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah." Inuyasha replied, "They can take care of themselves."

"Is it me or is Sesshoumaru extremely quiet?" Kagome asked as she scooped some water into the pot. "Sesshoumaru's always quiet." Sango replied. "No." the miko said shaking her head, "Quiet like sad." "Well why wouldn't he be sad?" Sango asked, "His sister was kidnapped by Naraku. Inuyasha's like that too. I think the reality's just sinking in for them."  
"Sesshoumaru must love his sister a whole lot." Kagome commented. "Why do you say that?" Sango questioned, "I don't think Sesshoumaru is capable of loving." "Think about it." the younger girl said, "Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are always at each other's necks. But now they're working together and they're not fighting."  
Sango nodded. "You do have a point." she said, "Have you noticed how Sesshoumaru glares at Inuyasha? He looks as if he'd like to fight but he doesn't." "He knows to keep the peace." Kagome agreed, "We will have a better chance at saving Natsuko if we all work together." "Yes." Sango said, "Now let's get back to camp. The boys must be wondering where we went off to."

Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror as Natsuko ate the food and returned to sleep. "Her mind stays calm even though she is fatily sick." he commented to no one, "And she knows that her life is in my hands and has been for a very long time. I was expecting her to either go into a tantrum like the child she is or turn hysterical." An evil smile played over Naraku's face. "Perhaps she is more valuble to me than I thought." He chuckled. plan began forming in his head.

"What the hell?!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "We're stopping for the night?! Why do we have to do that?!?!" "Relax Inuyasha!" Miroku said, "You forget that humans need to sleep." "And that is why this Sesshoumaru does not care for them." the youkai said. "But Rin is a human Sesshoumaru-sama!" the child pointed out, "And you care for Rin!" "I suppose I do." Sesshoumaru admitted.  
"Then we're staying the night if only for Rin's sake." Kagome said pulling out her sleeping bag. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stiffened. "There is something coming." Sesshoumaru commented, "Though I cannot pick up a scent." "It's like there's a piece of space void of air and everything else!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Void?" Kagome repeated.  
Kanna walked into their camp, holding her mirror like always. "What do you want." Inuyasha demanded. "It is not what I want, but rather what Naraku wants." Kanna said quietly. "Then what is it that Naraku wants?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Naraku holds Natsuko captive in his castle." the demon said, "He says that if you do not hurry and come for her, she will die." The group was at a loss for words. Kanna left, walking back into the forest.  
Inuyasha found his voice before the others. "Damn Naraku!" he yelled, "Forget stopping for the night! We're going right now! We've got to rescue Natsuko!" "Inuyasha!" Sango said, "It's a trap and you know it. Once we arrive to retreave your sister Naraku will attack and we'll all die."  
"Are you saying that we should just abandon my sister?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice sending shivers down everyone's spine." "Of course not Sesshoumaru!" Kagome exclaimed, "Sango's just saying that we should be careful when we get to Naraku's castle! That's all!" "Then we will continue our journey at first light tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said, "This Sesshoumaru does not like to wait. Especially when a family member is in danger."  
"Feh." Inuyasha spat, "You don't seem to have the same opinion when it comes to me." "Tat is because you a a dirty half breed, little brother." the taiyoukai replied. Inuyasha clenched his fist. "Don't start a fight!" Kagome begged, "We want Sesshoumaru on our side so we can get Natsuko back!" Inuyasha growled, but nodded.

* * *

Clear Waters: I finally got another chapter out of the story! 

Inuyasha: Everyone celebrate. Break out the party. Get the food.

Miroku: Stop being an idiot, Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru: You made this Sesshoumaru act like someone who cares.

Clear Waters: Well you do care about your sister and Rin, don't you?

Sesshoumaru: ....

Clear Waters: That's what I thought.

Inuyasha: Can I have some ramen?

Clear Waters: I would say yes, but I didn't like your last comment so no.

Inuyasha: Damn.

Shippo: Next time remember to think before you speak!

Inuyasha: Feh. Whatever.

Kagome: Natsuko seems pretty smart.

Miroku: She's like a mix of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and her own person.

Kagome: What do you mean?

Sango: Well, Natsuko can keep a cool head during battle and ignore obvious pain. There's Sesshoumaru's characteristics. Then she's really stuborn. There's Inuyasha. She's also resorceful and a bit of a crybaby. Those are her own traits.

Kagome: You're right. She is a mix of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Shippo: What's this? (holds up frisbee.)

Clear Waters: That's a frisbee. You throw it and it sort of glides through the air.

Shippo: Like this? (Throws frisbee right way, but breaks window.) Ooops.

Clear Waters: ACK!!!!

Shippo: Hey look I found more frisbees! (Holds up cds)

Clear Waters: Those aren't frisbees! They're cds!

Shippo: (Throws cd)

Clear Waters: No!!!! Don't do that! R&R everybody! NOOOOO! Shippo! Don't throw them!

Shippo: Ohhhhh! But they're fun!

Inuyasha: Keep on throwing them just to annoy her!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit.


	9. Paybacks

Worth A Sister's Randsom

* * *

**Cartoon-Protector- **I always have a few typos. ; Oh well. 

**Dragon Man 180- **Now I think we're being a little unfair to Naraku. He may be the ultimate badguy, but still we only need to attack him till he's dead. Not past dead. Remember we (or at least I) have to thank him for having to go to hell and then driving Kikyo nuts down there. I don't like Kikyo.

**mysticalwings- **Thank you!

**Cirrus- **I didn't update soon. :( Go yell at my teachers for giving me lots of homework.

* * *

Later that day, Natsuko felt well enough to stand up and explore her room more. There wasn't much to explore, but she could see what was in the wardrobe. Inside were many different kimono, mostly in black, though Natsuko spied a dark blue one and a green one. The demoness looked down at her kimono and frowned. It was rumbled and dirty from being worn so long. She pulled the blue kimono out and changed into it.  
Now feeling better and looking better, Natsuko walked right out of the room and down the hallway. She knew Naraku probably didn't want her out of her room. That's why she left. She would do everything in her power to make her stay with him a very bad nightmare in his mind. Naraku deserved it.  
"Where are you going?" Kagura asked, stepping in front of Natsuko, "Naraku wants you in your room at all times." "I am taking a walk." the girl replied, "Let me pass." "No." the wind demon said, "I will escort you back to your room." "I think not." Natsuko replied, walking around Kagura.  
Kagura tried to turn and stop her, but found she couldn't move. "You witch!" she exclaimed, "Unenchant me this moment!" "I don't want to." Natsuko replied. Kagura conjured up a wind, intended to send Natsuko head over heals into the closest wall, but it didn't effect the young demon. She seemed to stick to the floor. Suddenly a door flew off, revealing a small dark garden.  
Kagura stopped the wind, terrified at what she had done. "Oh dear." Natsuko commented, putting her hair back in place, "It seems you've broken your master's castle. You're going to be in big trouble now. Good luck. You'll need it. But I do thank you for showing me the way to the garden." With that said she walked out the broken door. Kagura growled, still stuck to the floor. 

"Let's go!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "It's daybreak, we've stayed her for the night like we said we would, and Natsuko's life is on the line here!" "We know that Inuyasha." Kagome said, handing him a cup of ramen for breakfast. Everyone was up except for the two youngest travelers, Shippo and Rin, who were still sleeping.  
Kagome handed two more cups to Miroku and Sango. "Would you like some ramen, Sesshoumaru?" she asked. "I do not eat human food." Sesshoumaru replied. "Are you sure?" Kagome questioned, "It's really good!" The taiyoukai growled at her and that was the end of the prompting.  
"We can't go until Rin and Shippo wake up." Sango told Inuyasha, "As soon as they do and have breakfast we can go." "Then let's wake them up now!" Inuyasha said, striding over to Shippo. "Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome commanded. The hanyou hit the dirt. "They're young and they need all the sleep they can get for the trip ahead." Kagome said, "Don't bother them." Grumbling, Inuyasha returned to his ramen.

Natsuko stepped into the garden, it wasn't very nice. Of course the customary black cloud was over Naraku's castle. Also, all the flowers were either dead or dying. There were weeds everywhere and vines were growing over the benches. The demoness ripped some vines off of the nearest bench and sat down, watching Kagura struggle under her spell.  
"As much as I enjoy people strugling against spells, I advise you to let Kagura go." Naraku said sitting down next to her. Natsuko turned to him. She sighed and let Kagura move. The sorceress glared at her and hurried off.  
"Now tell me." Natsuko said, "Why in the world did you kidnap me?!?! It's stupid to kidnap people for no good reason!" Before Naraku knew it, her powers pushed him off the bench and he found himself sitting on the cold, hard ground. Naraku stood up, brining himself to his full height, dwarfing the sitting demoness. Natsuko did not flinch. She stared up at him, waiting for an answer.  
"If you dare touch me again, you will pay much more than with a headache and a hurting stomach." Naraku told her, striding off.

* * *

Inuyasha: Go Natsuko!!!!

Miroku: I think she could have done more.

(WHAM)

Clear Waters: What was that?!?!?

Sesshoumaru: ... (stares at hole in the floor.)

Clear Waters: (walks over to edge of hole and looks down.) Sesshoumaru!!! Why did you bring the TV back in here.

Sesshoumaru: This Sesshoumaru likes the TV.

Clear Waters: Well, get it out of the hole and I'll hook it up again, but I get to choose what we're watching. R&R everyone!

Jaken: (Pushes Clear Waters into hole)

Clear Waters: WHO INVITED THE IMP!?!?!?!


	10. The Offer and the Decision

Worth A Sister's Randsom

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **Jaken's always annoying. It's his nature. I think we should stop punishing him for something he can't change. As for Naraku vs. Natsuko. Natsuko will come up with pleanty of good plans to make Naraku's life living hell. 

**Cartoon-Protector-** I have a problem with short chapters. -.-; Sorry. If you liked what Natsuko did in the last chapter, you'll love what she does in this chapter... and the next and the next and the next and well you get my point.

**DarkPirate-510- **Yes, Natsuko is very cool! I like the whole Daine/Numair thing. I like their shapeshifting kid. She won't listen to mommy and daddy, but she'll listen to grandma.

**mysticalwings- **I will introduce him to my surround sound system downstairs. He'll LOVE that... After he gets over his ears being blown out of course.

* * *

Only a few minutes later, both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had grown too impatient to wait for Shippo and Rin to wake up. They were now currently continuing their journey. Shippo was cradled in Kagome's arms, while Rin was slung over Sesshoumaru's back. When he had put her there he had been careful not to spear her with his pointed armor.  
"How much longer until we get to Naraku's castle?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "You know how his castle is." he replied, "It might be in one place one day, but it could be in another the next." "But Naraku's trying to lure us into his trap." Sango pointed out, "He won't move his castle. He wants us to find him." Miroku nodded. "It's true." he said.  
"When are these kids going to wake up?!?!" Inuyasha demanded, "It's unfair they get to sleep in while we carry them all over the place!" "Why are you complaining?" Kagome asked, "You're not even carrying Shippo or Rin. I know you're not going to offer to carry either one and even if you did, I'd say no because you'd just wake them up." Inuyasha scowled at her. She scowled back.  
"Shut up, wench." he finally said. Wrong answer. "Sit boy!" The hanyou ate dirt. 

Natsuko made her way into a room that looked like the kitchen. There wasn't much in it, but she did find a few loaves of bread, a patty of butter, and a basket of eggs. She picked up some of the eggs and looked at them. In human years she might have been an adult, but in demon years she wasn't even a teenager. "Well you never know when things like this will come in handy." Natsuko said to herself. She put two in her obi, careful to put them in a loose enough spot they would not break.  
With that done, Natsuko found a knife and cute a few slices of bread. She spread some butter on them and started eating. The food did her good. Natsuko had used all her feeble breakfast could offer while sticking Kagura to the floor, sticking herself to the floor so as not to be blown away by the sorcerouss's wind, and pushing Naraku off the bench.

Shippo stirred in Kagome's arms. He opened one eye. "Good morning!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Are we already traveling?" Shippo mumbled. "Yes." she replied. "And Kagome wouldn't let me wake you up so she's been carrying you for the past hour!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Really?" Shippo asked, "Why'd we leave so early?"  
"The brothers were getting antsy so we left." Kagome explained. "Half brothers." Inuyasha corrected, "I'd kill myself if I was fully related to that bastard." "As would I." Sesshoumaru agreed. "Alright then, the half brothers were getting antsy." she ammended, "Happy?" "Yes." Inuyasha replied. Kagome rolled her eyes and put Shippo down.  
"Is Rin up yet?" Shippo asked, "I want someone to play with." "Sorry." Sango said glancing at the sleeping girl on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, "She's still asleep." "And not like Lord Sesshoumaru would even let the human girl play with you, kitsune!" Jaken said.  
Sesshoumaru kicked him. "And why is that Jaken?" he asked. "I-I-I u-um-um uh-u-uh." Jaken stutted. "Both are children and it is not entirely the kitsune's fault for falling into the company of my brother. This Sesshoumaru forgives him for that. And Rin needs someone to play with." Jaken grumbled a bit, but didn't say anything else.

Natsuko walked down the deserted halls of Naraku's castle. There were many doors along the corridor, but none were open. A few of them were even locked. Unfortunatly, the doors that were unlocked were just emty rooms. At least the ones that Natsuko had looked in.  
She turned a corner and saw the first open door she had seen. Curious, Natsuko walked up to it to see what was inside. Naraku was sitting there. "Come in, Natsuko." he invited. She walked in and sat down across from him. "What is it Naraku?" the demoness asked. "I have an offer for you." he said.  
"And what is this offer?" Natsuko asked. Naraku held up a jewel shard. "I will give you this jewel shard." he said, "And let you go, if you work for me." "I decline." Natsuko said turning her head, "Your little plan might work for some people who are greedy and not happy with their abilities, but I'm happy with myself the way I am. I do not need any more power than I already have."  
"But there's another part to my offer." he continued, "If you do not agree to take my offer I will kill your brothers and their friends." This is the part that most people would have gladly taken the shard, but Natsuko shook her head. "You can't hurt my brothers." she said, "They can take care of themselves. There's been many a time where they've battled you and come out the winner."  
She got up. "Then that's your choice." Naraku said, "Don't say I didn't offer you a better one." "Better one?" Natsuko said snorting, "Yeah right." She left the room.

* * *

Inuyasha: Great. She practically sicced Naraku on us.

Kagome: It was either that or be attacked by your own sister.

Inyasha: Good point.

Others: ........................

Clear Waters: You guys have nothing to say?

Shippo: Nothing.

Clear Waters: That's unusual. R&R everyone!


	11. Secret Room

Worth a Sister's Randsom

* * *

**Dragon Man 180- **Jaken doesn't think things that far ahead. -.-; They might... 

**SargeAC130- **Short chapters... I'm cursed with them. -.-; I'll try to add more details in this chapter.

**DarkPirate-510- **She's very smart.

* * *

Naraku watched, anger rising in his face as Natsuko rejected his offer of a controlling jewel shard. This had been the first time someone had said that to him. He didn't know how to respond. He just watched her leave. 

Natsuko walked down hallway after hallway, never quite sure where she was going. She hated the castle for that. At her castle she always knew where she was going and there was always a friendly face around the next corner. Not here. If you were lucky you'd meet no one. If you were slightly unlucy you'd meet Kanna. And if you were unlucky you'd meet Kagura. She could make any day into a bad one.  
But Natsuko did not meet either one on her walk. She didn't know where she was going either. She was just walking for the sake of doing something. Her thoughts strayed. Were her brothers looking for her? No doubt they were. But where they together was the real question. Natsuko scrunched up her nose in distaste. The eggs in her obi had gone bad from the heat of them against her body. She'd have to find a place to get rid of them.  
Suddenly Natsuko stopped. Her sharp demon eyes had picked something out on the ground. It was a square... Wait. It wasn't just any square in the ground. A trap door without a handle!  
Natsuko got down on her knees and inserted her claws into the space between the floor and the door and pulled up to reveal a set of stairs. She opened the door a little more so that she could slip onto the stairs. When the demoness let go of the trap door it stayed where it was. Using the bit of light from the opening Natsuko made her way down the stairs to see what was there.  
BANG!

Rin stirred in Sesshoumaru's arms and opened her eyes. "Why are we traveling already?" she asked as Sesshoumaru put her down. "The group left early." he replied simply. "Do you want to play?" Shippo asked running up to Rin?"  
"Don't play hide and seek!" Kagome said, "We don't want to lose either one of you." "Rin and Shippo will play eye spy." Rin replied happily, "Shippo taught Rin it yesterday! Rin likes eye spy." "So do I!" Shippo said happily. "I don't care what the hell you two do as long as you don't get on my nerves." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome scowled at him. "Be nice." she warned.

The stairwell went dark, but Natsuko didn't flinch. "The door must have closed." she said to herself, "No problem." Natsuko mumbled a strange word and a small ball of light appeared in her hands, showing her the way down the rest of the stairs. There weren't many left.  
She stepped off the last step and took a look around. The room was plain. It seemed to be some sort of hidden room. It might have been made for raids to keep the lords of the palace safe and hidden. It was not a dungeon as she had thought. Natsuko was slightly disappointed. She made a silent decision to try and find the dungeon some time.  
The room was completely empty. It was starting to fall into disrepair too. Beams were falling from the ceiling and some stones were missing from the walls. The floor was made of dirt and some parts of it seemed to be covered in different colored slimes. It was overall disgusting.  
Natsuko turned to leave, bumping into Naraku. She gasped in surprise. The demoness had neither smelled or heard him approach. "I see you've found my hidden room." he said smirking slightly, "I'm a hanyou, you know. This is where I go during my human night. "I can't see you as a human." Natsuko spat, "Even the grosest human is nicer than you."  
"Indeed." he replied, "My human night is nothing like your brother's. For I do not turn fully human, instead you could say my body... falls apart." "That's disgusting." she said flatly, "But then again it suits you because you too are disgusting."  
The next scene happened quickly. Naraku grabbed Natsuko by the arm. Natsuko's free hand shot into her obi, pulling out the two eggs. Before Naraku knew it, two rotten eggs were in his hair and on his face. He let go of her to clean it off. Natsuko shot up the stairs.  
"Wench!" he yeleld, "You'll pay for this!" "Is that true?" she asked, disappearing into the hallway above.

* * *

Kagome: Naraku deserved that.

Inuyasha: (pulls Tetsusaiga out) He deserves what I'm giving him!

Sesshoumaru: You mean what Sesshoumaru is giving him. (grabs Tetsusaiga and the sword detransforms)

Inuyasha: Give it back!

Sesshoumaru: Never.

Inuyasha: NOW!

Sesshoumaru: No.

Clear Waters: I'm glad they're not trying to kill each other.

Kagome: It's just neither of them want to pay for remodeling your house.

Sango: I'm sure they'd be battling to the death if they were in some wide open field.

Miroku: Agreed.

Clear Waters: Yes.

Inuyasha: Give it BACK!!!!

Sesshoumaru: How many times do I have to tell you? This Sesshoumaru will never give it back.

Inuyasha: Please?

Sesshoumaru: You're pathetic.

Kagome: Inuyasha, did you just say PLEASE?

Inuyasha: It was worth a try. (turns back to Sesshoumaru) GIVE IT BACK NOW!!!!

Sesshoumaru: The sword belongs to me.

Clear Waters: R&R everyone!

Inuyasha: No it doesn't! Father gave it to me there for it's MINE!

Sesshoumaru: I'll trade you the Tensaiga for the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: NO! GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN SWORD!!!!!!!!!! NOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru: You sound like a baby.


	12. Contact Bubble

**Dragon Man 180- **Naraku bbq? Not something I'd like to eat. I'll let Sesshy and Inu eat it all. It might have some nasty toxins in it.

**mysticalwings- **If I do introduce Sesshy to the computer then you will never get another chapter out of me. -.-; I will have no computer to work on.

**Kyo-Tome- **Sesshy has never met up with Inuyasha without trying for Tetsusaiga (except for the movies but they don't count) As for the girl thing… whoops.

**DarkPirate-510- **Yay! You love it!

* * *

Kagura walked down the hall. Naraku was emerging from his hidden room, covered and reeking of eggs. "What happened to you?" she mused, smirking slightly. Naraku glared at her.

"Nothing that concerns you." He retorted. "You went after Natsuko again, didn't you?" Kagura asked. "Remember I have your heart." He warned.  
"You'd think you'd have kept away from bugging her after what happened to me." She continued, "But of course you had to play the guy Natsuko wouldn't dare mess with." "Your heart…" Naraku said again. He walked off, leaving Kagura behind. She turned and walked the way she had come from. "Maybe she can help rid me of Naraku." She thought.

"I spy with my little eye something red!" Shippo announced. "I know!" Rin said happily, "Inuyasha-sama's haori!" "Yes!" the kitsune said, "Your turn!" "I spy with my little eye, something green!" "The leaves!" Shippo exclaimed. "Uh huh." She replied. "I spy with my little eye, something red." Shippo said. "Inuyasha-sama's haori?" Rin guessed. "Nope." Shippo replied, "Sesshoumaru-sama's sleeves of his haori."  
"That's a smart one." Rin said, "My turn! I spy with my little eye, something, um, red!" "Inuyasha's haori?" "No." "Sesshoumaru-sama's haori sleeves?" "No." "What?" Shippo finally asked. "Sango's kimono!" "That's more of a pink." The kitsune said. Rin sighed. "I guess you're right." She said.  
"I spy with my little eye something-" Shippo was cut off as Inuyasha hit him over the head. "Would you stop that stupid game?!?!" he demanded, "You've been using the same things in your game for HOURS!!!!!!!!!"

Natsuko found herself back at her appointed room. Walking into it, she shut the door and locked it with a simple spell. An idea sprung into her mind as she sat down on her futon. Sighing, she readied herself for a complicated, delicate, spell.

"Can we stop for a little bit Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl who was talking to him. "Are you tired?" he asked. "Yes." She replied, "And hungry and thirsty." "Then we will stop." Sesshoumaru said nodding, "But only for a little bit. Go find food for yourself, Rin. Do not stray too far." "Alright." The little girl said running off.  
"You could have just had her ask me for food." Kagome said, "I've got plenty. "Rin must learn to get her own food." Sesshoumaru told her. He sat down against a nearby rock.  
Almost as soon as he did a little glowing orb appeared in the air. It was about one foot in diameter and hovering around four feet off the ground. It glowed with a bluish tinge.  
"What is that?" Sango asked walking closer to examine it. "Do you think it's one of Naraku's items?" Miroku asked. "No." Sesshoumaru said simply, "This is one of Natsuko's contact bubbles." "What does it do?" Shippo asked. "I remember those." Inuyasha said nodding, "Natsuko will appear in it soon. She'll be able to talk to us and see us. The same for us."  
"How do you know this?" Sesshoumaru asked, "She has not contacted you with one before, has she?" "No." he replied, "But she showed one to me the last time I saw her. She had just learned how to make them." "That was a long time ago." Sesshoumaru said nodding, "More than 60 ye-"  
"I hope I didn't interrupt a fight between my brothers." Natsuko said quietly. A small version of her kneeling had appeared in the orb. "Nope." Kagome said walking over to the orb, "They were talking about you." "And not fighting?" she asked. "Nope." Miroku replied, "A miracle, is it not?"  
Natsuko smiled. "Listen." She said seriously, "You probably know Naraku has me captive in his castle." "Of course we do!" Inuyasha said growling. "Shhhh!" the little Natsuko said urgently, "You have to be quiet. I don't have any way to tell where Naraku is. For all I know he's outside my door." "Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes." She replied, "But I've found out a lot." "Anything useful?" Sango asked. Natsuko thought about it for a second. "Naraku is a half demon as you probably know." She said, "When he has his night of weakness his body falls apart. He's got a secret room underground for when that happens. I saw it."  
Inuyasha nodded. "We might be able to use that against him." He said, "He doesn't keep you locked up in that room all the time, does he?" "No." Natsuko said, "I've explored the entire castle, thrown Naraku off a bench, and put rotten eggs in his hair." Sesshoumaru smirked. "This Sesshoumaru thought you'd do something like that if you got the chance." He said, "Tell us about the castle."  
"It's-" The communication bubble disappeared with a pop. Kagome looked around to the others uneasily. "What do you think happened?" she asked. "Let us hope Natsuko just ran out of power." Miroku said. "No." Sesshoumaru put in, "The spell Natsuko uses to find and contact who she wants, might be delicate and hard to create, but it takes very little energy." "Are you saying that Naraku got her?" Inuyasha demanded. "Much as I do not want to say it, it is the most likely scenario." The demon lord admitted.

* * *

Kagome: What's going to happen to Natsuko??? Did Naraku really get her?

Inuyasha: Probably.

Sesshoumaru: He's going to pay.

Shippo: Naraku or Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru: If this Sesshoumaru had time, both, but today just Naraku.

Inuyasha: Hey!

Miroku: What do you expect? Your brother hates you so much he wants you dead. Of course you're going to pay.

Inuyasha: I'm not, he is!

Sesshoumaru: If that is what you think little brother, you are sadly wrong.

Clear Waters: No fighting!

Sango: What else would they do when they're together?

Clear Waters: Umm.... Read! (hands Inuyasha Rurouni Kenshin book. Hands Sesshoumaru Inuyasha book.)

(Silence)

Miroku: You're amazing Clear Waters. They're not fighting.

Sesshoumaru: This is about Inuyasha! (throws book out window)

Clear Waters: HEY!! Okay, you damage something of mine, you pay up. Now give me $8.95 in gold. I know you have it.

Sesshoumaru: (gives gold)

Clear Waters: Ooohhh! R&R everyone!


	13. I Will

Worth a Sister's Randsom

**DarkPirate-510- **Hmmmm. Where _did_ the elf go? :)

**Wganas- **Thanks!

* * *

Natsuko stayed incredibly still as Naraku's grip on her neck tightened. He still smelled of rotten eggs. "Don't you dare try to contact them again." he warned. The girl scowled and sent some of her power rippling through her and into Naraku, making him let go of her throught. "Don't threaten me." she told him icily.  
"Don't threaten me." he retorted, "You forget that I am the one who made you sick and can make you sick again." Natsuko stiffened. Naraku chuckled. "Remember that, girl." he said leaving the room. 

"We're going, right now!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping up, "That bastard's gonna pay!" "But Rin's not back!" Kagome pointed out. "Forget about Rin." he growled, "We're going NOW before Naraku can do anything." "We're staying here until Rin returns." Sesshoumaru retorted, "We both know Natsuko can protect herself. A few more minutes will not make a difference.

Natsuko paced her room. There was no way now that Naraku wouldn't make her sick again. She had to do something that would upset him. A few seconds of probing around the nearby areas let Natsuko know that Naraku had put up a barrier around his castle strong enough to keep her from using her magic to get out.  
She was out of ideas for escaping, but she did have one thing to do before thinking of more ways to get out....

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "I smell him." the hanyou replied. "Who?" Miroku asked, "Naraku?" "Yes." Sesshoumaru said, "But this must be a trap if he is letting us smell him." "Or he's weak again." Sango put in."How long till we get there?" Kagome wondered. "A day." the taiyoukai said, "And that only if we hurry." "Well then let's go!" Miroku said. The group picked up their pace.  
"What will we do with the children during the fight?" Sango asked. "We will have them hid outside the castle for the duration of the fight." Sesshoumaru told her simply. "I'm helping!" Shippo declared. The taiyoukai eyed him. "You are a child are you not?" he asked. "Yeah but I can help!" Shippo said. "You'll stay outside and keep Rin company." Sesshoumaru said firmly.

Natsuko opened her door quietly and looked down the hallway. No one was coming. She sensed Naraku's awful demon aura and headed towards it. Her plan was extremely dangerous, but hopefully it might just work.   
The demoness had heard that Naraku was strong, and not easily tricked, but he had never met Natsuko before. Natsuko slipped into the room Naraku was in. Naraku, who had been watching Inuyasha through Kanna's mirror looked up.  
"And what do I owe the honor of your visit?" he asked smirking. Natsuko gave a very real fake sigh and kneeled down in front of Naraku. "I have decided there is no sue fighting you." she said casting her eyes down. "Really?" Naraku asked, "And why is that?" "For one, all those years ago when you first made me sick were the worst of my life. I never want to have to go through that again." she explained, "Second, I realize I was foolish, putting the lives of my brothers in danger for my own pride. I will accept your generous off to receive a jewel shard and do your bidding."

* * *

Inuyasha: That was freaking short, bitch!

Kagome: It _was_ a little short.

Clear Waters: I'm sorry but I just had to stop there! It was such a good cliff hanger!

Inuyasha: You freaking had Natsuko join forces with Naraku!!! We're never going to beat him now!

Sesshoumaru: Is this Sesshoumaru's little brother saying that he is afraid of his our sister?

Inuyasha: NO!

Shippo: It sounded like it.

Miroku: Hey if that happens both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru will know exactly how Sango feels!

Sesshoumaru: Why is that?

Miroku: Sango's brother is controlled by Naraku.

Sango: Don't remind me.

Clear Waters: Well R&R everyone!


End file.
